Things can't get any worse
by Cray Queen of Angst
Summary: Life for Sakura Haruno has never been fair, but she always kept her chin up and let it slide. But what happens when life decides to bit her in the ass and twist her world upside down. Will she finally cave and let the tears roll down her cheeks and her personal reminder fade away? Because after all things cant get any worse. DISCONINUED, WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND RE-UPLOADED LATER ON!
1. bad thing nunber one

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. do you honestly belive that if I owned naruto I would be writing fanfics..? well most probly yeah.**

**well n to the following.**

"what the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you know how to do anything right?" My mother screamend at me once again. And like always I tuned her out, playing stupid songs in my head.

"Anari, leave her alone will ya." my father took my mother by the hand. "Sakura go to your room and get to bed tomorrow you have school."

I nodded at my father. I went to my room and changed to my jamas and fell asleep well after 2 in the morning after my perents had finaly stopped fighting and my eyes had been swollen shut.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I jumped out of bed to turn off my radio's alarm. I grabed my clothes and steped into my bathroom for a quick shower. When I stepped out like ussual half an hour later, my sisters alarm went out. She got up and got dreesed not bothering to shower.

"I'm goin to tell mom about those." my sister tabita said pointing at my right arm. "Unless you can garantee me that they will be gone by the end of the week you're a dead girl again." she told me as I got dressed.

"Come on or we're ganna be late again." I told her as I got my A-Day backpack.

_Over the overtone._

"Mr. Ramotomi, Could you send Haruno Sakura, to the headmasters office, its urgent." A nasty voice talked. I Grabed my books and walked out the door with my hallpass in hand. I walked down the hallway and knocked onthe last door. The teacher signaled me in.

"Mrs. Moya, Mr. Ramotomi told me to get Sasuke to get his things and accompany me to the principalse office, said it was urgent." I lied. I just didn't want to go anywhere alone right now. Most probrably my sphycologist again. wanting to know something new about my cuts.

The teacher waved him out and continued with her class.

"what happend now,you get in trouble or something?" he asked me as he took my hand and gave me a soft peck on the lips. "Don't know, and honestly I don't care." I told him smugly running my hand though my hair with my bad hand.

"you did it again didn't you. What was the fight for this time." He asked looking at the bulge the gauses were making under my jacket.

" made burned, toast, and it made the house smell all funny." I said walking faster. "wait here will you, they don't like the fact thta I take you out of classes to much, might get you introuble. won't take too long promice." I told him with a kiss outside the main office.

"Do you want me to walk you home today?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

_`"You mother was tent to prison today, something involving-"´_

"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." I kissed him goodbye, and began walking home.

Like always I was the last one to arrive. after all I had band, practice till late today.

"Sakura could you give your uncle his meal please?" my father told me as he gave me a plate. I nodded and walked over to mu uncles room.

"Uncle you hungry? I got your food here." I told my uncle sweetly placing the plate on the table besside his bed.

my uncle had been supper sick for the ñlast few months. He had Liver ans Stomach Cancer. And It was up to everybody to hhelp him out so that it could be as painless as possible.

"where's my noddle cup?" He asked grumply, yet he still had a smile on his face.

"Doctor said not to let you have any." I told him as I was aboutto walk out the door. "Said something about it being bad for your health.." I told him with little quotation marks. We smiled and I left.

After dinner I went to my room to change and do to sleep.

"Dad is it true what they told us at school? Did they realy take our motherto jail?" I heard my little sisters cry to my father in the middle of the night. I rolled to my side as I listened.

My heart broke with each word he said, confirming all my fears.


	2. halloween party

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. do you honestly belive that if I owned naruto I would be writing fanfics..? well most probly yeah.**

**well on to the following story. **

"Sakura-Sama!" I heard somebody scream my name as I stepped to the school grounds. I turned around to see my best friend running towards me.

"What hapened Hina-Chan, are you okay?" I asked though I already knew what she was about to ask.

"Could you please sneek me into the bands Halloween party tonignt." She gave me a puppy dog face."Nice coustume by the way, very sexy." She looked at me from head to toe and then back up.

I was wearing a very sexy Pirate coustume. The skirt my the way wasn't even the kind they would allow on school, not to mantion I had way too much cleavadge to be able to go though the day un noticed. I ofcoarse added long gloves to hide my cuts. (link to the out fit will be on my profile.)on my belt I caried a long plastic sword.

"You look like a goth pirate...What are those?" she asked looking at my neck. 'Shit' i thought.

"Did you fight with your mom again." She asked suspituesly. "Not this time, i accualy fell out the shower this time."I lied. She looked at me. "For your sake I hope your not lying to me."

"What ever, look come with me to the party anyways I'll sneek you in throug the back door. What are you supposed to be any ways? Some kind of Gypsy princess." I asked looking at her outfit.

She looked tike the girl that came out on the humpback of notredame only with a much more sexyer look, totaly nother style. I had always thought she was too shy to put something like that on. her copper skin tome sutting her perfectly.(link on profi asweell.)

"Well Bye, guess I'll be seeing you in lunch." She said kessing me good bye. I waved back at her as I headed towards the bandhall.

Inside the band hall I walked up to sauske and sighted. I just couldn't get taht horrid dream out of my head.

_We were standing alone in the school parking lot._

_"I'm sorry Sakura Its__ just that I just dont fell the same way about you as I did before."_

_and then he walked away as I stood Frozed on the pavement._

_I watched helplessly as he left me behind_ ,_ I fell to the floor crying__ feeling helpless._

I desited that since my dreames always turned to be true then why would the stop at just staying what the y are for the rest of my life, I might as wwell and get all of things over with.

I stood behing Sasuke and cleared my throat.

He turned around. At the mere sight of my outfit his eyes all but nearly popped out of his sockets.

"Oh, Hi Sakura, Whats wrong?" He asked arching his brow.

I sighted and smiled micheviusly. I placed my hands on my hips and looked at him like the total bitch i pretended to be.

"I don't want to go out with you anymore, you're anoying." I said as bitchly as i could manadge.

I heard a loud silence. the once noicy bandroom was now utterly silent as the grate Uchiha got dumped.

I arched my head to the sidea bit to glare at the blond bitch bihind me. "Ino I'm not as stupid as you both think I am." I said smiling. " but anyways you can have him," I looked bck at sasuke " he's a lausy kisser anyways." I finished with a smirk.

I turned around and left the silent bandroom with a silent trator tear sliding down my cheek.

The rest of the day was to be expected.

All the attention was centerd around the girl who had just dumped the grate and mighty uchiha down the drain in public.

Anyother day I would've been glad for all the attention I was getting, but not today. Today all I realy wanted to do was hide out on a dark corner and cry. But I decited to go along with the rest of the day, I could save the crying for when I got home. But right now I needed my bravodo facade to last a bit longer.

after school I went staight to the band hall to hel set the parti decorations the rest of the flutes and clarinets. when it was all set up I headed outide so that i could take my shoes off they were killing me.

I went on to the very back of the school I layed down on the grass tht was facing nearest to the parking lot of a public park. And that would be when I saw him .

he was wearing a darck black t-chirt and tight ragged fadded gray jeans. He had Untighty curly red hair, black eyeliner around his clear blue eyes. He ws leaning on the wall of a hotdog stand and was now staring at me. he nokked over at me and smiled.

I grinned and stick my middle finger at him. He then apeared to laugh and he waved at me to join him. I stood up.

"Sakura-cahn! Come on the dance started already and you need to sneak me in cuz they wont leat e in thought the front entrance.!" Hinata winned. I rolled my eyes at her . "Come on I have a key to the back door." I told her and leat her in.

Indead the party had started already and it carried on to the rest of the night ending nearly at 2 on the mornign.

**well folks that would be all for this chappi now one thing i would like to mention... no revies no future chappies must get atlueasst 3 revies for nest one or alela ... see you all soon love**

crayotino18


	3. Awkard

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the plot of this story. do you honestly belive that if I owned naruto I would be writing fanfics..? well most probly yeah. Just to mention this story will not be folowing a spesific time line. for instance in this chapter it is already dicember 31, and on the last on it was october 31. just so that you could have that fair warning.**

**Also i would like to add that from here and on some o maybe most of the dialog will be in Spanish so if you ganna read you better have a Google translator open o a fairly good comprehension of the Spanish tongue.**

**Also I would like to thank to all those people who took their time to read AND review this fanfic, love you lots guys!**

**well on to the following story. **

I woke up the next day fairly well after 3 in the afternoon feeling loke hell. My knees felt like jello and I could feel how my feet were still trobing.

I woke up and went to the kitchen for a cowl of cocoa puffs anf french toast.

" Last time I dicide to walk every where I want to get to, next time I'm taking the bus, or my dad's car." I tought to myself. I took my cellphone out and presse but one key dialing my friends number automaticly.

"TenTen finaly you awake?" I asked not bothering to let her even speak hello after ansering her phone. I smiled teasingly at her over the phone at her ansering wine.

"Stop being such a baby!" I ordered playfuly. "Get up and get dresed we're going to go last minute shopping." I heard something slam and water begin to run.

"Why didn't you wakle me up earlyer. I love watching people do their stupid things at the last minute!" I heard her try to say as she bruched her teeth. I laughed out loud. my dad shushed me from the other room teling me that I would wake my sisters up. I heald my breath still laughing.

"Talk to you soon I'm ganna go get ready pick you up in an hour." I told her and hung up the phone.

I walked into my room and got my Ipod and played it at top volume. The first song on was skillet's Monster.

I made my bed to the rythem of the song.

I picked up the boxcutter from under my pillow and placed it under the bed making sure that no one saw.

I got my outfit ready as I looked at my closet looking at all the colorful clothes in my closet it made my stomach turn. ´too much pink' I thought

I waslked into my closet and headed to the back were I hid all the things that my father would never let me wear.

A nice black and purple corset apair of black steachble leather pants and a dark purple croped straicgt jacket wit a zipper and a hoodie.(link on profile) my shoes were a pair of black and blood pink boots. My long pink hair was put inot a long ponytail.

I lookes at myself in the mire and posed sexily. "Perfect." I said and made myway out of the hose making sure that nobody saw what I was wearing. I arived at TenTen's house only half an hour later, and then we were headed to best buy.

While we were there TenTen asked me what I was going to get my sister Tabita for her birthday today.

"I realy don't know, normaly I just bake her something and tell her what she wants to hear, and remmind her to do the same for me on my birthday, but she never does she'd rather go out to the pool with her friends that celebrate me like Indo to her. So this year I'm goin to tell her to make herself happy, screw everyone eals." I said and the winked at her. "If you know what I mean." I finished and nudged her in the ribs.

We laughed at people as we stood outside Best Buy watching people entering and exitin out of the near by marketing stores buing thir last minue supplies for this years new years eve.

We saw an old lady enter Walmart literaly running and come out exactly 20 minutes later with like about 3 carts filled with only she would know what.

"Hey look at that guy overthere." TenTen said pointing at a a guy who looked about 17 or 18. he looked staingly familiar, like I had seen him somewhere before, he was standing beside a bench.

"It's rude to stare and piont you know?" I nidged TenTen on the ribs she laufged.

"Your one to talk, ever since your dad changed you to pay school you've been all snocby and bitchy,Bitch!" She taunted and then we laughed. "im sorry its just that you used to be all watchamacallit all...alll... fun and now your all... BORING so come on give me a break I wand old fun and bithcy Sakura back." She wined

I laughed with her. "Sure i guss that your right i should loosen up more often i have kinda had a stick up mi ass...And not the kind of stick that i would like to have shoved in me..!" I said and the we both started to burst out laughing.

"Come on, I have to go over to best buy i need a new laptop for my biology class." I told her as i got up and staightend my outfit out a bit.

"SAkura one question where is your dad getting all this money from?" TenTen asked me in mear curiosity, but I froze.

'Shit,' I thought. 'I havent tought of a good excuse, I cant tell her that a goup of people were paying my dad and me for our silence.'

"What only becouse i never used to buy anything dosent mean that i was poor." I told her , diciting that would be my excuse for now. "what I don't have a right to be fed up and want to buy new stuff or what?" a said with fake anger in my tone.

She laughed. "LOL girl don't be mad I was just saying ,Chill out. Come on I want a new Ipode shuffel so I might as well follow you." she said and began to lead the way.

As we walked trough the store, I wandered why the guy outside seemed familiar.

TenTen and I stoped infront of the computer secction and i saw the one that I wanted to buy. a nice Dell Notebook, it fliped and was touch color purple. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

Now my first intention wast to push him a way and say to move th e fuck away if he wast going to buy the damn thing then to get the hell away from it couse i was.

But when i placed my hand aopn his shoulder I felt a stong wave of electrricity puring throug my hand and starit to my heart, and then when he looked into ,my eyes i could practicly feel like if he were loking staight though my soul.

Funny thing is thet the whole encounter only lasted les than 5 second, but strangely it felt like a lifetime.

I quickly composed myself and cleared my throat, he spoke first.

"Te puedo ayudar en algo?" He asked in a a voice so hard to describe but still i manged to get my words stuck on my mouth.

"Si, Te podrás mover por favor y dejar de estorbar, puesto a que hay gente a la cual le gustaría comprar cosas con el dinero que tu no tienes." I told him bitchily with a smile on my face.

I turned around and called for an attendant so that i could make my purches. I did not look at the guy again.

TenTen and I continued to walk around to see what eals we could buy. I stopped

Infront of me i saw the best thing that best buy could do if had a live kareoke machine and any one who had made a purches could use it. My eyes must've clearly sparkeled for TenTen walked over to the clergy men and showed him my laptop ticket, and then he walked over to me.

"I know how you alwas want to sing when ever you cant get something off your mind and I saw that look on your face when you saw that guy. come on you just broke up with sasuke think about sometnig other thatn boys for a while you pout up with his bullshit for to long be free." She told me as he pushed me over to the micropjone and the bigh plasma sceen tv.

I sighted at her and began to scrole down on the display laptop for a song that I could sing I piked one and faced both the store and the screen.

The song began and I saw the two people I was tring to ignore halt infront of me.

Sasuke - with Ino I might add - and the other guy who's name I had still to know.

I pretended no to looke at them as the musik began. I clossed my eyes.

_Until the day i die_  
><em>i'll spill my heart for you, for you<em>  
><em>until the day i die<em>  
><em>i'll spill my heart for you<em>

I opend my eyes and began to pour my heart into the only thing that I know how to do.

_As years go by_  
><em>i race the clock with you<em>  
><em>but if you died right now<em>  
><em>you know that i'd die to, i'd die too<em>

With out thinking I bought my eyes to the two people direcly infont o me and looked them, my eyes flikerd at the man with the red hair and Blue eyes as I sang.

You remind me of the times  
>when i knew who i was (i was)<br>but still the second hand will catch us  
>like it always does,<p>

Strangely after I looked at him I couldn't look away anymore.

_We'll make the same mistakes_  
><em>i'll take the fall for you<em>  
><em>i hope you need this now<em>  
><em>cause i know i still do<em>

_Until the day i die (until the day i die)_  
><em>i'll spill my heart for you<em>  
><em>until the day i die (until the day i die)<em>  
><em>i'll spill my heart for you<em>

I felt hiom looking at me aswell, I smiled.

_Should i bite my tongue?_  
><em>until blood soaks my shirt<em>  
><em>we'll never fall apart<em>  
><em>tell me why this hurts so much<br>_  
><em>my hands are at your throat<em>  
><em>and i think i hate you<em>  
><em>but still we'll say, "remember when"<em>  
><em>just like we always do<em>  
><em>just like we always do<br>_

With out any reazon at all jet again I looked at sausuke as I sang the previuse verses.

_Until the day i die (until the day i die)_  
><em>i'll spill my heart for you<em>  
><em>until the day i die (until the day i die)<em>  
><em>i'll spill my heart for you<br>_  
><em>Yeah i'd spill my heart!<em>  
><em>yeah i'd spill my heart for you!<em>  
><em>My hands are at your throat<em>  
><em>and i think i hate you<br>_  
><em>we made the same mistakes<em>  
><em>mistakes like friends do<em>  
><em>My hands are at your throat<em>  
><em>and i think i hate you<em>  
><em>we made the same mistakes<em>  
><em>made the same mistakes<br>_  
><em>Until the day i die<em>  
><em>i'll spill my heart for you, for you<em>  
><em>Until the day i die (until the day i die)<em>  
><em>i'll spill my heart for you, for you<em>  
><em>until the day i die (until the day i die)<em>  
><em>i'll spill my heart for you<em>

Once again I continued to stare at the Blue eyes guy before me as the song ended. And even thoug I know that He could have understood a single thing I had just said, He could somehow gues that I was in some weard un-explainable way singing it to him.

I heard a few people clap at my courage and I blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

How could I have forgotten where I was, how embarazing I thought to myself.

I turned around grabbend tenten's hand and quickly waslked out the store's already opend doors. not daring to look back, and hopping that it would be the first and last - well I dont know if I realy wanted it to be the last, - time that I would have to see that starnge man again.

I just felt wierd whenever we saw each other.

**OKAY so here you have it you guys! chapte is up.**

**so I want d to apologize for not uploading any sooner vut I just dont have any time on my hands anymore. But i PRomioce that i will try my best to upload more frequently now that i have my own computer and internet connection.**

**any way on tho the thank you I vcatn beli¿ve that i only gotONE new review oin this story tht realyb ahd me down but any way I want to give a special thats to you- dont have a name for it as anonimus- yoiu knbow who you are give yourself a big hug okay **

**thn¿ank yuo all for reading and do pleace excuse my typos i have the tendency to just look at my keyboard and not read what i write, but any way I'm off**

**PRESS THAT LIITLE BLUE BUTTON YOUY KNOW YOU WANT TO:**


	4. a very small talk

**Disclaimer****: If I owned Naruto, Naruto would have had a three way with HInata and Sasuke and Gaara and Sakura would be the main charecters...**

**I want to remind you that from here and on some o maybe most of the dialog will be in Spanish so if you ganna read you better have a Google translator open o a fairly good comprehension of the Spanish tongue.**

**well on to the following...**

* * *

><p>"Asi que te llamas Gaara Shikaku<strong>( na this is not his real name he has none on to the story.)**, tienes dos hermanos, los cuales estan sentados sobre el coche de mi director, vives en Suna y estas aqui visitando los sitios turisticos de Konoha, es correcto?" I asked the spanish tounge red haird god before me.

"Si," He confirmed. "Y tu te llamas Sakura Haruno, tienes dos hermanas las cuales no te interesa saber en donde estan, y ya. Sierto?" he asked.

I simply nodded in responce.

"oye este me tengo ke ir, te dejo mi numero para que lo puedas guardar, llammame si quieres." he said giving me a hamsomely hcarming smile making me blush in responce as i took the paper from his hands.

"bye..." i whispered.

Never did i call nor see that boy again, but I never gave up.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY so here you have it you guys! chapte is up but I know Im one of the most terrible writers ever because aside from the fact that it took me like forever to upload I alwo gave you all like the crappiest chapter yet adn for that I appoligize.<strong>

**I won't be uploading very frecuentlly because I just dont have any time on my hands anymore. But i PRomioce that i will try my best to upload longer and better chapters when I do get the chance. Fair warnings all future content will be written from my phone **

**any way on tho the thank you I vcatn beli¿ve that i only gotONE new review oin this story tht realyb ahd me down but any way I want to give a special thats to you- dont have a name for it as anonimus- yoiu knbow who you are give yourself a big hug okay **

**Thank you all for reading and do pleace excuse my typos i have the tendency to just look at my keyboard and not read what i write, but any way I'm off**

**PRESS THAT LIITLE BLUE BUTTON YOUY KNOW YOU WANT TO:**


	5. Leaving

**Disclaimer****: If I owned Naruto, Naruto would have had a three way with HInata and Sasuke and Gaara and Sakura would be the main charecters...**

**well on to the following...**

* * *

><p>"Asi que te llamas Gaara Shikaku<strong>( na this is not his real name he has none on to the story.)**, tienes dos hermanos, los cuales estan sentados sobre el coche de mi director, vives en Suna y estas aqui visitando los sitios turisticos de Konoha, es correcto?" I asked the spanish tounge red haird god before me.

"Si," He confirmed. "Y tu te llamas Sakura Haruno, tienes dos hermanas las cuales no te interesa saber en donde estan, y ya. Sierto?" he asked.

I simply nodded in responce.

"oye este me tengo ke ir, te dejo mi numero para que lo puedas guardar, llammame si quieres." he said giving me a hamsomely hcarming smile making me blush in responce as i took the paper from his hands.

"bye..." i whispered.

Never did i call nor see that boy again, but I never gave up.

* * *

><p>***TIME SKIP ABOUT FIVE MONTHS***<p>

It was Sunday, So as usual I slept in till late in the afternoon.

I rolled oven in my bed to look at the clock and my eyes widened. "Daddy why didn't you wake me up!? I had a study date with Naruto and Hinata today!" I whined as I got out of my bed at a lightning speed.

He walked by my room then. "Sakura, I woke you up at noon like you asked me to and you told me five more minutes and you went back to sleep." He said as he stood by my door frame.

I groaned. "Da-ad!" I spit up the word into two sylables in frustracion.

"When do I ever just sleep 'Five minutes'? Its almost five in the afternoon, they probrably already left. And I'm going to fail tomorrows Algebra test!" I yelled from behind the closed closet doors as I changed.

He just chuckled in responce. "Don't worry about it, they actually took their time to stop by and drop off a few notes on their way back home. And when they asked why you didn't make it, I just symply told them the truth. I let you sleep in because you haven't slept well all this week." He shrugged.

I stepped out of the closet then, dressed in a pair of ragged skinny jeans, a long blue tanktop and a smile plastered on my face.

"You know you're the best father in the world, right?" I asked.

"Of coarse I know that, I still have five coffee mugs and a few picture frames that keep reminding me everyday." He said casually.

I rolled my eyes at him then threw a pillow at his face. "Alright Mr. SmartyPants, get out of my room I'm ganna redecorate." I said

He threw the pillow back at me and I cought it easily. "You bettter this place looks like a pigstalk." He said serius now.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that I haven't really have time to cleanup much." I apolligized.

"Alright just be sure to finish up now Maya-San is coming over again in a few days and I actuallu want her to officially meet you three." He said as he ran a hand thrugh his hair, obviusly stressed out about the whole thing.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "You mean to say that you expect to have me and my sisters with you and Maya-san in the same room, no scratch that the same house and expect everything to stay standing?" I asked. "Good luck with that." I said.

My father then just simply sighed, hung his head and stepped out of the room and left.

I shut the door and locked it then and turned around to face the mess I called my room.

I had to be honest then, I had seen Market places that looked cleaner and more organized than what my room looked like right now.

With a deep breath I clapped my hands toogether and got to work.

I started with my bed, going the full mile and taking off the covers and dusting them out my window to ge as much of the dirbis off as possible.

I was able to find a grand total of about six pairs of loose socks that Had been stranded in between my covers for Kami-sma only knew how long.

I changed the bed covers to new onces, Though I hated those (pink with little baby-blue stars on them) I for some reason or other wanted to use them now.

Once that was done, I grabbed my IPod and plugged it in to the speakers volume full blast, -for my dad that was an 'I'm cleaning and I don't wasnt to be disturbed.' sign, for my sisters that was a 'Don't you dare disturb me if you kbnow what's good for you' sign.- and got to work on the rest of the room.

I picked up all the clothing that was lying on the floor and dumped it in a basket to wash later. Afterwards I went to pick up all my weapons That I jsut tended to have lying around the hole room, not out of lazyness but out of personal prefarance.

One would never kbow exsactly what kind of situation one might face.

Once my room was ready I went to doo my laundry, which I have to ssy was much less than what I had expected. "Thank you daddy." I whispered when I figuredd that he had to be the one to have cleaned everythingbup for me.

Once it was ll done I went back to my room and took out three boxes of clothing, those containing my summer woredrobe seeinga s we were in the buginning of Aplit and I was still wearing winter clothing.

I was just about to finish everything up and hang the clothes up while I put the boxes away when my father barged into my room with a not so calm look in his face.

"Sakura grab your stuff and put it in the car, Now!" he ordered and then left the room.

I stared at him after he left adn witha deep and long sigh I did what I was told, I grabbed all the things that were important to me like my jurnals, weapons, photo albums, stuff like that, and I stuffed them all in one big backback. And then procided to take my clothes to the car.

I sat there for like seamed like hours. All I could think about was 'What the hell is going on?' then i remembered my dad talking to somebody the other day saying that he was intrested in a certain house he had seen here in Konoha and then i calmed down a little.

After a while my sisters and my father joined me in the car, and I stared at them like if they were compleat strangers.

My two littel sisiters were crying their poor eyes out, Mika-chan was cingling to her teady bear for dear life as she sobbed. And Tabi-chan was looking back at our house with tears in her eyes as we drove away.

It took me a while to realize what was happening, and by the time I did it was too late, we had already Driven out th Konoha boundries and we were now quickly closing in to Suna.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY so here you have it you guys! chapte is up but I know Im one of the most terrible writers ever because aside from the fact that it took me like forever to upload I alwo gave you all like the crappiest chapter yet adn for that I appoligize.<strong>

**I won't be uploading very frecuentlly because I just dont have any time on my hands anymore. But i PRomioce that i will try my best to upload longer and better chapters when I do get the chance. Fair warnings all future content will be written from my phone **

**any way on tho the thank you I vcatn beli¿ve that i only gotONE new review oin this story tht realyb ahd me down but any way I want to give a special thats to you- dont have a name for it as anonimus- yoiu knbow who you are give yourself a big hug okay **

**Thank you all for reading and do pleace excuse my typos i have the tendency to just look at my keyboard and not read what i write, but any way I'm off**

**PRESS THAT LIITLE BLUE BUTTON YOUY KNOW YOU WANT TO:**


	6. Making With What I have

**Alright my lovlies I'm Finally back with the next chapter of this story.**

**I would like to appoligize for all the eyesores I have caused with my horrid Grammatical mistakes, But All I ask is for you to bear with me. Not only am I writing this on my phone, but I also write this at work, And I'm so not supposed to, seeing as I'm no longer allowed to have internet acces to Web Pages that have not been approved. Luckily (or unluckily dependce on your view or oppinion of this) where I live, People think that a FanFic is a Sex Term used to describe a blow-job for some reason so this webpage is not at all blocked from our servers like youtube, yahoo, facebook the works you know.**

**-Yes I know Rediculos, but anyway I think I'm starting a Rant right here so Im going to stop right there-**

**I'm so upset! a lot of hits on this story since my last few updates but only THREE reviews! Come on Guys I know you can do better than that! The lives of White Tiger cubs are at risk if you don't review! Becasue for every new hit I get without a review I will grab a shotgun and shoot all of them down.**

**So Now that you know what is at stake, go ahead and read but keep in mijnd. The lives of the white tiger cubs are at hanging on a very loose thread if you don't review..**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owened Naruto, Then Itachi would not be blind, Madara(Toby) would have killed Sasuke at first sight, Hinata would have taken charge againts Naruto and have him eating out of the palm of her hand... And then Garaa would have taken Sakura very very roughtly agiants a wall by now... and maybe Itachi could hav joined them ... this making this a show only available on Adult Swim or HBO and not suitable for children...**

* * *

><p>Sakura was heart broken. "But WHY?! Why did you bring us <em>here<em>, of all places?" she demanded with tears streaming down her face

Her father stroked her face softly, but seh swatted his hand away and he frowned as he put his hand back down adn continnued to un-pack his stuff.

"This was for our own protection, The people that your mother was working with had big enemies and issues with all of Konoha. They were goig to take and kill you and your sisters." He said simply.

Sakura crossed her arms to her chest tightly, trying to keep herself together. "Dad, I'm in Konoha's Elite Team of Fighters. Lady Tsunade Is my mentor. I think I could have protected my self or at least gotten us some pretty decent protection." she said (not so) calmly.

He turned to face her then you coould tell he was angry by the way his brows wove into each other causing his forehead to wrinkle up. He was about to say something when a knock on his door was heard.

Sakura streached out her arm and opened the door not bothering to look back at whom ever it was, she was too buisy burning holes into her father's eyes.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" A female voice asked.

A sudden surge of rage and sadness floodde Sakura thne settled in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't that he wanted to protect them, no that was not it at all. No, her father just wanted to be close to his new girlfriend that was all, seeing as people from Suna were still not all that welcomed inside Konoha.

Inside Sakura's mind all that she coould think was that her father had ripped the only kind of life she had ever known just becasue he wanted to live with his newly aquiered 'lady friend' as he so friendly put it to his sisters, to her she was just her fathers booty call away from home or as he others would defy the term 'His Lover'

"No acctually I was just leaving. Things can't get any worse than this." she said as she exiteed the room and went to her's.

After they had arrived to Suna, they aqquiered an Inn for the night and by the late afternoon hours, in which finnaly Sakura woke up, her father had already rented a house.

Sure it was beautiful and almost as big enough as the one they had back at Konoha, but it didn't make her feel ... better? It was made out of sand and some dort of rough stone, Adobe maybe, nothing like the granite stone marble and pine wood like the one they had back in Konoha. Two floors, the first mainly dedicated to what was the large kitchen, dinning room, living room, a study -this of coarse was teh only thing aside from her room that Sakura had claimed as hers and nobody was ablowed to go near it- a small guest room and restroom and a miniature supply closet.

The second floor had the Master bedrooom, Sakura's bedroom -which just so luckily was also the second spacius room- with a small Bathroom the shower big enough so she sould fit a reasonably sized bathtub in, Tabita-chan's and Mika-chan's bedroom which was linked by a small walk in closet and a restoom, only this one did have the tub installed already.

Once Sakura was inside of her room she locked the door behind her and hurled herself at the new bed she bought. Under her arm and then her face she tucked a stuffed purple frog, letting her tears soak the soft fabric of the toy.

"Sakura-chan hurry up we're going to be late!" Mika-Chan yelled from downstairs."

Sakura mean while was in her room diciting what it awas that she was going to wear today to school. Seeing as shools in suna were much stricter to their dress codes, unlike Konoha.

So far she had settled on for a Black pair of caprie-shorts and a red tank-top. Her hair was up in a neat ponytail, but she had no idea what shoes to wear. Right now seh was torn between a pair of low red slip on heels and her grey flats.

With a groan she put on the heels and grabbed her packpack and stuffed in the flats and dashed down the stairs with her sister's and her father.

"Dammit Sakura it's always the same thing with you, It's been nin month's already. One would think that after all this time you would learn to leave your stuff prepared the night before like your sisters." Her father said as he loaded her sisters into the car and he started the engine.

In respponce Sakura just rolled her eyes. _'Yeah and one would think that after almost fifteen years you would know that I like to leave my stuff for the last minute, unless its super important..._' she thouoght bitterly.

In fact, it had been nine months now. Nine, not horrible but not good, months. Many things had happened in that period of time.

Her father had gotten a new job and was slowly bringing up a small buisness with a littel help and from Maya-san.

Sakura had gotten better at school, and still had the boys drooling for her, everymove she mad was thuroly calculated. She knew what she had, which apperantly was more than what all the girls at Suna had. You see back at Konoha, she was belived to be reasonably sized in the chest area, when in rality she had bandaged herself up, this giving the illusion of little to sometimes no chest. Here in Suna she didn't bother, because she simply didn't care. She also needed to ease up on her small incessions, seeing as the heat in Suna was fare grater than what they had in Konoha and she could no longer go everywhere with a jacket without dying of de-hydration.

Tabi-chan on the other hand was not copeing so well with any of this. she was constantly cousing trouble not only for her but for everybody. She had started to ditch school when ever she got the chance. Her grades also had a very dramatic change in them. She went from a straight 'A' average, Honor Roll Student to a bellow average girl with nothing but D's and the accational C. When she would go to school she would run off with a guy right after adn make her father and Sakura worry their heads off.

Mika-chan on the other hand was still blisfully unaware of all the shit that was was surrounding her. She was still at the tender age of four, adn to be honest it broke Sakura's heart to knwo that she would only have a few more years before seh would start noticing things and ruin her inocence. Because in Sakura's eyes that's what life did to you, It ruins you and turns you into something even you don't recognize. All Mika was aware of at the mometn was that she no longer lived in Konoha and that her mommy was in a time out in a cormer becasue she did things she wasn't supposed to.

"Sakura, I don't want you hanging out with that Rykuu guy anymore, he means trouble and I don't trust him with you." Sakura's father said as he dropped her off at the school's front entrance.

Sakura rolled her eyes before turning to face her father. "Whatever you say, but if I stop seeing him you stop seeing Maya." she said before exiting the car and slamming the door shut.

As her father finally drove off and she ade her way up the staircase of teh school a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her away into a corner.

"Well hello to you too." she giggled as she wrapped her arms aroung her attacker's neck.

"Can you blame me it was a very long weekend." he said in a deep husky voice that sent chills down Sakura's spine... but in a good way.

"Not really, but I have to agree with you on that one, it was a long weekend." she whispered before clossing the distance between their faces and pulling him in for a soft lingering kiss.

"Will you join me for dinner tonight after school?" he asked after they had pulled apart. "Come on I made spaghuetti and meatloaf." he persisted when he saw the face she made.

Sakura sighed. "Rykuu, you know I can't, my dad wouldn't allow it and your mother can't stand me." she said looking away from his gaze, a hint of sadness in her tone.

Rykuu frowned. "Your dad will come to understand that if I'm important to you then I'm going to have to be around a lot whether he likes it or not." He assured as he took her chin between his fingers and made her look at him again. "Plus, my mother will just have to cope with the fact that I cant stand to be without you." he said as he pulled her in for another kiss. "That and she needs to get it through her think skull that her little boy is growning up and doesn't need her so much anymore." he added.

This caused her to laugh slightly. "Little boy? Rykuu, you're almost twenty-eight, I think you're over qualified for the _'little boy'_ part." she teased.

Rykuu chuckled in responce. "So will you come?" he asked hopefull agian.

"Not if you cooked. Last time you did I almost had to get my stomach pumped." she reminded warrily not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Fine I had my neighboor cook the things for me, happy?" he said bitterly.

"Yes, See you tonight?" Sakura said a light blush on her cheeks.

Rykuu nodded. "I'll wait for you to get in for me to leave." he said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Sakura didn't knwo for howlong their lips had been locked together, but when the final warning bell registered in her ears. "SHIT!" she cursed as she pulled away and rushed to the Main entrance hopping that the doors were still open so she could go in. "AW come on!" she cried as she banged her hands on the wooden door.

"Sorry about that, the blame's all on me with this one." Rykuu said from a few steps behind her.

Sakura turned aroung to glare at him. "Rykuu I had a very importatn exam today and if I miss it you'll only be able to eat thing thru a straw. Am I clear?" she said in the most menacing tone she could muster.

Rykuu just nodded like the scared puppy he was right now and took out his phone to call the schools main office. He had already dealt once with an upset Sakura and he had no intention of duing so again anytime soon.

"Main ofice, how may I help you?"

"Yes, um hello... uh Listen I was calling in referance to one of your school's students..." he began sounding somewhat nurves. "NO! no nothing like that..." he said turnig slightly red at the cheeks. "Well you see its just that a she .. yes a she... okay she was helping me with some car troubles I was having and this caused her to arrive late for school." he explained. "Yes I understand... But could you please make an exception?" he pleaded but who could blame the poor guy Sakura's exprecion reminded him of the saying 'If looks could kill'. "Yes! I'm willing to sign it and take the responsibility. Thanks you." he breathed a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"So?" Sakura asked her arms crossed and that looks still on her face.

Rykuus smiled at her. "I fixed it the're coming to open the door right now." he assured walking up to her and pickeed up her backpack and gave it to her.

She smirked. "Good, I'll see you after school." she said as the door swung open and the secretary appered to lead them in so they could sign something as Sakura could go back to class.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and as Sakura waited for her father to come pick her up so she could ask if she could go over to Rykuu's palce for dinner she was wondering what was taking her father so god damn long. "Que con una pinche puta madre!" she cursed in spanish as she picked up her phone to call her father.

As she was about to press the SEND key her phone opened a new message. Sakura, Me Mika and Maya went out to dinner, Tabita is at a sleep over, There's left over En Tomatadas in the fridge so you can eat. We'll be getting home around midnight so the house better be clean.

Sakura frowned and pugged in her head phones as she put her music full blast and stopped a cab and went home. Once there she went straight to the fridge and took out the leftover they had left for her and dumped it in the food disposal and rinsed the sink off with water.

"Call Baby Boy." She said into her speaker on the phone, seconds later she could hear ringing on the other end so she went to her room with her headphones on as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, what's up did you tell your dad yet?" rykuu asked as soon as he picked up his phone.

"No, he didn't even pick me up. I took a cab home and right now I'm looking for something to wear seeing as my dad my sister and his girlfriend wont be coning home unitl like 2 in the mornig, because he sid 12 but I know he's never early adn always late." she said as she tood out her outfit and placed it on the bed.

"Sorry about that, I'll make it up for you later, so should i pick you up or would you like to walk today?" he asked.

She thought about it for a second. "I'll walk, I'm going to take a shower get dressed and then I'll head on over to your palace." she assured as she headed to the shower.

When Sakura stepped out of the shower she went staright to her bed. The first thing she put on was a white laced push up bra, becasue let's face it she was as flat as she the floor she was standing on. Once that was on she went to the rest of the clothing she was going to wear tonight. She had settled for a simple Spaguetti strapped white Hello Kitty shirt (AN If you want to see what the Shirt looks like I will have a link to a picture of the shirt on my profile). She put on a pair of translucent stockings and a pair of simple purple colored shorts that began low on her hips and setteled loosely at the begging of her thighs (AN Again pic of them will be on my profile.)

Once all that was done with, Sakura walked over to her vanity so she could fix her hair.

Taking advantage of the fact that her hair was still damp she brushed through it quickly yet carefully, afterwards she applied moose on her hands and proceeded to grab fist fulls of her hair and brought them up to her skull. This in turn causing her hair to wave up and cause the illution of wavy hair. Reaching to a small box on her vanity she took out a grey colored hair clip and put her hair up at the lower half of her scalp. (AN Pic link on my profi).

Once everything else including the light amount of make up was done with Sakura went to her bed and puled out a box with her shoes from under it. These were a pair of black and white nike sneaker-heels.

Grabbing her small hand bag with her make-up, cellphone, headphones adn her wallet and taking one last look in the mirror to fix herself up she left teh house and began walking to Rykuu's apartment.

**OKAY! So I have decited to cut it right there. **

**Yes I know it's a Clify... well sorta to the person spying over my shoulder it was. **

**And before I get someone telling me that this ws supposed to be a GaraaXSakura Fic, WAIT for it! It needs to build up to that part!**

**With That being said...**

**Okay so I really apreeciate all of the patience taht some of you have had with me as to the time it takes me to update each chapter, it's just that my IT guy finally found a way to Block FF from our serves and the prxies that I ue don't normaly allow me to Update. And yes I am aware that At the bigining of this chapeter I metnioned that it wasn't blocket. **

**But there was wuite a time from which I typed that nad I typed this so like um yeah.**

**Okay now that you could say that I'm done wioth this wierd (to me) author's note I guess I should now load my gun and wait for the revies to come, or else a few White stripped tiger cubs will be found dead by the time I put up th next chapter.**


End file.
